1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for weighing ice baskets, or ice condensers, as are employed as a safety element with certain types of nuclear reactors, and, more particularly, to a compact such ice basket weighing tool for use at the top of the ice basket, with minimal disturbance to the existing framework and supports, for lifting the basket and determining its weight.
2. State of the Prior Art
Ice baskets, or ice condensers, of the type with which the compact ice basket weighing tool of the invention is to be employed, are provided with various types of nuclear reactors for condensing the steam from the primary water of a reactor in the event of an accidental loss of coolant. In a typical installation, there are provided approximately two thousand ice baskets, each of which is approximately one foot in diameter and 48 feet in height, and initially is filled with approximately 1,500 pounds of ice. The sidewalls of the ice basket are substantially cylindrical in configuration and are perforated, to permit rapid exposure of the steam to the ice and thus achieve corresponding, rapid condensation. The ice baskets are of substantial size, typically some 48 feet in height and approximately one foot in diameter, and are closely spaced within existing framework and supports which greatly restrict access thereto. To be effective, the ice baskets must contain a sufficient volume and weight of ice, typically a minimum of 1,200 pounds of ice per basket, to achieve the required cooling effect. Due to sublimation of ice, however, the initial charge of ice within each basket is depleted over time.
It thus is necessary to determine the amount of ice actually resident within each of the baskets, and to do so with a minimum of disturbance to the existing framework and supports associated with the assemblage of ice baskets and preferably with a minimum possible amount of time and effort on the part of service personnel performing this task.